Attributes
Download Attributes Block In order to test your skills against challenges, this Block gives players 12 attributes to develop their character into something unique. They are divided into 6 Abilities; Strength, Perception, Agility, Fortitude, Cunning, and Spirit, and 6 Characteristics; Power, Focus, Finesse, Endurance, Assist, and Guard. Each Attribute comes with a point already in it. Players will spend an additional 12 more points (up to 2 more in each Attribute) to increase their power. When attempting to overcome a challenge, whether it is scaling a cliff or attacking an enemy, a character will pick a single Ability and a single Characteristic to decide what die that they will roll. Combine the points placed into each stat to determine the dice rolled. So if a character looking to attack an opponent has a 1 in Strength and a 1 in Power, they would roll a d4. Alternatively, if they had a 3 in Strength and a 3 in Power, they would roll a d12. Use the following chart to help you determine what die should be rolled. For the average person in a fantastical world, a d6 in any roll is the norm. Thus, someone who rolls a d4 would be considered a little physically weaker than average, while a d12 would be someone of substantial muscle. When attacking, players and NPCs will generally roll either Strength for melee or Perception for ranged. Defensive rolls use Agility to dodge or Fortitude to soak the hit. Mental checks are made with Cunning or Willpower. Some situations can force a character to perform a check with a specific attribute. Players are assumed to start with gear that matches their Aspects. For example, Lazarus, an undead gunslinger, need not specify his pistol. It is assumed that the pistol is an explanation for his Perception attacks. Lazarus also has a high Agility and low Fortitude, the story supports this by having him wear a light duster with no armor, allowing him to move quickly and easily. Ability Abilities are qualities of your character. Are they strong? Perceptive? Quick? Durable? Smart? Likable? Strength This is how strong you are. Strength affects how well you perform a melee attack, how easily you can move or break through an obstacle, and any other feat of physical force. It also is used to calculate when you take wounds on the Stats block. Perception Perception is how discerning you are of your environment and target. This is how accurate you are with ranged attacks, how well you notice your surroundings, and how well you can search a designated area. Standard Clattr play does not keep track of a player’s ammunition. It is assumed to always be available. However, a challenging survival game may want to make characters struggle to stay armed. It is up to how rigid the Storyteller and players want to be. Agility This is how dexterous you are. It affects how well you can run, dodge, sneak, as well as how nimble or graceful your movements are. Agility is also used to decide initiative, the order in which characters act during conflicts. Fortitude Fortitude is your physical hardiness. This is how protected you are, how strong your defenses are, and your physical resistance. It also affects when you take wounds and how well you regenerate your health. Cunning This is how clever you are. It includes how well you reason and deduce, and your knowledge in special areas such as languages, arcana, technology, culture, tradeskills, etc. Spirit Spirit is your measure of personality. This is how spirited you are, how convincing you are to others, and your own mental resistance to fear and outside influence. Characteristics Characteristics are how you enact your Abilities. It is the difference in a character using Strength to attack versus using strength to hold up something heavy for an extended amount of time, for example. Power Power is pure implementation of your ability to overcome whatever is stopping you. Whether it is smashing an opponent, threatening a merchant to do what you please, or overwhelming others with a mighty spell. Finesse Finesse is implementing a characters abilities with precision and focus. Balancing on a beam, aiming for an enemies weak points, picking a lock, following a specific pattern, sneaking, and many more skills are based around Finesse. Focus Many situation call for a player to Focus their surrounding. When trying to find information in ancient tomes, search on area for tracks, or just trying to get the jump on an enemy. Endurance Not every action is quickly done, and for these, oftentimes Endurance comes into play. A prolonged swim, holding open a crumbling doorway, or forcing oneself to stay awake may all be done with Endurance. Assist Clattr is a cooperative game and so Assisting other players and NPCs can come in handy. Guard Protect yourself from adverse effects such as damage, or mind control. = *These Abilities increase the amount of damage you can tank before receiving a wound. =